BITTER SWEET
by Zealous1o1
Summary: What if Mashiro had gotten on the plane back to London that day after the school festival? Aoyama x Sorata Rated MA for later chapters


p class="MsoNormal"**Fastforward to the time when all the people at Sakurasou were preparing their interactive game for the school festival**/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The previous night had been hectic. With all the preparations finally being set, everybody was passed out from exhaustion in Sorata's room. There was not a noise in the entire room apart from the light breathing of everybody's sleeping bodies. Sorata however, was still wide awake, due to the anticipation of the school festival awaiting him tomorrow. Although he yearned to sleep, he couldn't, and he was frustrated as to why this was the case, until all of a sudden he felt a slight cool waft of air, tickle his neck. He shuddered, and slowly rotated his body to see what it was. Much to his surprise, it was Mashiro, who had sneaked into his bed and had already passed out. Sorata smiled as he watched her sleep, and gently stroked her smooth blonde hair, triggering her to snuggle up close to him. He rested his head gently on her hair, and could smell the fragrant shampoo on her. Through tiredness and emotion, his eyes slightly welled up , and he thought to himself,/p  
p class="MsoNormal"' Don't go back to England Mashiro! I love you! Even though I have to do everything for you, and you drive me crazy… I can't live without you. I have to tell you how I feel…'/p  
p class="MsoNormal"After sneaking a quick glance of Mashiro, Sorata fell asleep, determined to make tomorrows school festival a memory to remember./p  
p class="MsoNormal"*The next day*/p  
p class="MsoNormal"After many hours of the school festival, it was now time for the members of Sakurasou to finally put their masterpiece into action. Aoyama was especially nervous, as she was going to perform in front of the entire school. As she practised frantically, Sorata gave her some words of affection,/p  
p class="MsoNormal"' I know you'll smash it Aoyama! Good Luck!'/p  
p class="MsoNormal"These words from Sorata made Aoyama blush with happiness and pride, and made her even more determined to make a good performance out there. And so the performance began, Nyaboron had finally made it to the big screen and everybody in the crowd seemed to be pumped about it. As the show went on everybody was participating with great enthusiasm, and Sorata grinned happily abput the success of his project. At the end everybody applauded them, while all the members of Sakurasou took a bow on stage./p  
p class="MsoNormal"As the team basked in their glory in the school grounds, Sorata looked around for Mashiro, however she was nowhere to be found. Aoyama suddenly approached him and said that she saw Mashiro leaving with Rita, and that they must be heading towards the airport. This one statement sent Sorata into an overdrive of emotions, as he was upset that she didn't even say goodbye, nor did he ever get to tell her his feelings. Sorata and Aoyama ran to Misaki and Jin, who sad that they'd drive as quickly as they could to the airport in order to catch up with Mashiro./p  
p class="MsoNormal"As they were getting closer to the airport, they suddenly hit a bout of traffic. Sorata was getting agitated, and he ran out of the car, and started to run to the airport. Aoyama followed him. As Sorata entered the airport and saw the departure board, he saw that the flight to London had now finished boarding, and was ready for departure. With worry and anticipation all over Sorata's face, he ran through the security, and headed towards the glass window where he saw the plane to London take off. The same plane which was holding a person he held most dear. Sorata fell to his knees, and began to bang the window in frustration, as tears streamed down his face. Security quickly came and retrieved him, and threw him out of the airport with a caution./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Aoyama waited for Sorata outside the airport, and threw her arms around him,/p  
p class="MsoNormal"' I'm so sorry about Mashiro.' Aoyama said crying./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sorata buried his head into her silky brown hair, and sobbed, as he said,/p  
p class="MsoNormal"' Did our friendship mean nothing to her? I never even got to tell her I love her!'/p  
p class="MsoNormal"As the blazing sun finally began to set, and the sky began to darken, Sorata felt truly abandoned while he sobbed about the loss of his love, in the arms of one he would find to set him free./p  
p class="MsoNormal"To be continued…/p 


End file.
